


Waiting (For You)

by officialone



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fluff, Gods, Implied Mpreg, Light Angst, M/M, Moon God Baekhyun, Star Child Sehun, Sun God Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialone/pseuds/officialone
Summary: Baekhyun has always wondered why he doesn’t feel like he belongs. He then finds himself in another world as his answer. There, he meets two people he knows he shouldn’t have forgotten.





	Waiting (For You)

_The short man collapsed to the ground, air lodged in his throat as a searing pain took over his body. Short gasps came out of his mouth as he reached to touch his chest with his long and delicate fingers, pressing down onto a gaping wound. His hand quivered when he saw red blood mixing with black, the dark powers of a certain God._

 

_He stared at the high ceiling of the palace, his home ever since he moved in thousands of years ago, leaving his own palace. The walls and columns were a pristine white, engraved with swirls of gold and hints of silver- his very own doing. The ceiling painted a story, a beautiful story of how the sun fell in love with the moon. A story he knows well because he_ **_is_ ** _the moon._

 

_His eyes stung with tears. Never in his entire life he thought he would be dying. From the very moment he was born as a mere poor boy to becoming the moon God himself, he never once thought his life could end as easily as this. But here he is, dying at the place of his beloved home._

 

_“You’re mine for eternity now.” The sun had lovingly whispered to him one night. “You can never leave me. To kill a God is to be another God, love.”_

 

_His heart ached painfully. He would be leaving the sun all by himself, to look after their star alone as he would no longer be in this world._

 

_A few tears slipped from his eyes._

 

_In his dazed state, he registered the banging of doors opening and the hurried and loud footsteps. He also faintly heard the worried shouts and screams as he was suddenly lifted by a strong pair of arms, the lovely scent of musk and sweet wildflowers invading his nose. The sun was here._

 

_“Love? Love, look at me.” He heard the sun spoke urgently. He rolled his head to his lover’s voice and weakly smiled at him. The sun had tears in his eyes and he couldn’t help himself but let out a soft chuckle. The sun had never cried before. “Oh love, Yixing will be here soon. Stay awake, alright?”_

 

_“Chanyeol.” He groaned out softly, the pain now a numbing sensation. He waited until his lover faced him. “There’s no point.”_

 

_“What do you mean? You can’t say that!”_

 

_He lifted up a hand to weakly wipe at Chanyeol’s tears that was delicately rolling down his cheeks. “You and I both know that I won’t make it.”_

 

_“No… You can not, can not ever leave me!” Chanyeol sorrowfully exclaimed, his grip on him tightening as Chanyeol’s body shook with emotions._

 

_“I really love you, Yeol. More than anything in this world.” He whispered as he coughed up blood. His end was nearing._

 

_“You promised me, Baek.” Chanyeol brokenly murmured, his nickname sounding so tenderly spoken, his heart throbbed. “You promised to stay by my side.”_

 

_His vision blurred as he tried with all his might to stay awake. Just for a little longer. “I know. I’m so sorry, Yeol. I’m so sorry I have to leave you.”_

 

_Chanyeol’s symbol of the sun on his forehead, and his of the moon, glowed softly as their foreheads touched, their powers resonating with one another as Chanyeol broke down in quiet sobs. “Yifan will pay for this. I swear on it, he_ **_will_ ** _pay for hurting you.”_

 

_“Do not take revenge.” Baekhyun scolded gently. “You have to take care of our star, my love. I- I can’t be there for him, he’s your utmost priority now.”_

 

_Baekhyun felt his strength weaken and he knows he only has seconds before he’ll leave Chanyeol and his star. He pressed his and Chanyeol’s lips together and conveyed all his emotions into that very last kiss, tears streaming down his face. “I love you and our star very much, don’t ever forget that.”_

 

_“I love you too, love…” Was the last words he heard as he closed his eyes, face and body going lax as a soft smile graced his face with a tinge of regret. Ah… I didn’t get to see our little family grow…_

 

_“Father? Why is Papa…”_

 

~~~

 

Baekhyun wakes up in his bed wearily, blinking his eyes slowly as he tries to remember what he dreamt of. He has been dreaming of something he can’t, for the life of him, ever remember afterward. All he knows is that he feels extremely sluggish, more than usual, whenever he wakes.

 

His phone suddenly rings and he groans out loud, blindly reaching for the device on his bedside table. He squints his eyes as he is blinded by how bright his phone is and sees the name of his boss from work. Kim Heechul. “Hello?”

 

“Hey Baekhyun!” He hears the man cheerfully greeted. _It’s too early for this…_ “I’m sorry, but I need you to do a full day shift.”

 

Baekhyun slowly sits up at that, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “What? Today?”

 

“Yeah. Jaehyun said he had to leave because of an emergency.”

 

“That kid… Sure hyung, I’ll do it. What time do you want me there at the cafe?” Baekhyun asks, trudging out of his room and walking to his kitchen. The apartment he lived in was small and cramped, but it was cozy and he liked it. Besides, the rent was cheap as well.

 

“10 am.”

 

Baekhyun checks his clock that hangs beside his fridge. It reads 8:35 am. “I’ll be there.”

 

He hangs up the phone when he chatted with Heechul for a bit, sighing as he slumps in a chair, a coffee cup in his hand as he sips from it. Today was supposed to be his day off where he could relax at his apartment and mope all day. Maybe watch a movie or two.

 

Baekhyun gets up and went to the sink, dumping the rest of his unfinished coffee down the drain. He never liked coffee anyways, preferring something sweet instead. He walks to the calendar that’s hanging on the fridge by a magnet. He takes a red pen that from his kitchen table and crosses out yesterday’s date. November 1st.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t know why he has the habit of crossing out the days of the year. He’s been doing it all his life, ever since he learned the days of each month. He doesn’t even know what he’s counting down to, just going with the feeling that something was going to happen one day in his life. And that feeling is stronger than ever today.

 

Shaking his head to rid of his weird thoughts, Baekhyun wanders to his bathroom to get ready for work. If the day goes normally, he can possibly think about this when he finishes his long shift.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's me again. I actually can't believe I wrote this when I have my other fics and tweet fics that needs to be updated ashfjsla forgive me.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/_officialone_)


End file.
